Joyeux Noël !
by Crisalys Nara
Summary: C'est Noël à Fairy Tail, les mages vont fêter cela ensemble ! C'est peut-être l'occasion de dévoiler ses sentiments... Attention, shonen ai !


**Titre :** Joyeux Noël !

**Auteure : **Moi, comme d'hab

**Genre :** Romance/Yaoi

**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail et son univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima-sama, mais comme je suis sa fille cachée, il me permet de les lui emprunter ! Mais chut, faut pas le dire ! Je compte sur votre silence !

**Note de l'auteure : **Salut ! Voici une petite fic écrite pour cette merveilleuse fête qu'est Noël ! En l'honneur de cette jolie ambiance, voici donc un OS tout mignon ! Si le gentil Papa Nowel lit ceci, pour Noël, je voudrais bien plus de fics sur Grey et Natsu ! Ils le méritent ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Au royaume de Fiore, la guilde la plus bruyante de tout Magnolia ne tenait plus sur place. En effet, c'était bientôt Noël ! Nos jeunes mages, à savoir Grey, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Jubia et Mirajane avaient décidé de passer cette fête ensemble, sous l'idée de la jeune constellationniste. Cette dernière avait aussi proposé une idée pour le moins… originale :

- Au lieu d'offrir des cadeaux comme d'habitude, on pourrait piocher le nom de l'un de nous au hasard et offrir un cadeau à cette personne, qui devra ensuite trouver qui est le donneur !

- Euuuh… J'ai rien compris ! fit un Natsu tout ébahi.

- Mais siii ! Regardez : j'ai mis dans ce saladier des petits papiers avec nos noms dessus, on va tous en prendre un et offrir un truc à celui qui sera inscrit sur le bout de papier ! On met tous les cadeaux en mode anonyme sous le même sapin, et on doit deviner qui nous l'a délivré !

- Aah ok ! Allez, on pioche !

Chacun prit un petit carré blanc et retourna chez soi pour préparer LE cadeau parfait.

* * *

Dans son appartement, Jubia grimaçait. Elle aurait adoré tomber sur son Grey-sama ! Elle devait offrir le cadeau de Mirajane, qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas. Après une intense réflexion, elle trouva, en feuilletant un magazine, une solution satisfaisante. Elle se mit à coudre pour la jeune femme un séduisant maillot de bain dont la forme et le motif changeaient au contact de l'eau. Elle termina son ouvrage à la fin de la journée, un peu fatiguée mais satisfaite de son travail.

* * *

Une fois rentré chez lui, Grey soupira. Le voilà qui devait trouver quelque chose pour la tête à flammes, j'ai nommé Natsu ! Il avait bien une idée mais la salamandre saurait aussitôt que c'était lui ! Il voulait faire quelque chose de grandiose, de magnifique, de sublime pour impressionner l'allumette. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il croyait… Il se décida finalement pour sa première idée et s'attela à la tâche plusieurs jours durant.

* * *

- Mira, encore un bière ! Un vrai homme doit supporter la boisson !

- Tout de suite !

Mirajane terminait son service à la taverne de Fairy Tail. Elle servit une dernière chope de bière et fit sortir les derniers soulards qu'étaient Kanna, Macao et Elfman. Elle ferma la guilde et partit se promener en ville. Elle avait environ une heure avant sa séance photo pour Sorcerer Weekly. Elle avait trouvé dans l'après midi le cadeau d'Erza et se demandait où en étaient les autres.

* * *

La plume de Lucy dansait sur sa feuille. Elle volait de pages en pages, les noircissant de son encre foncée. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle écrivait une nouvelle pour Jubia, un petit tas de copies jonchaient la table où elle travaillait. Le superbe ballet s'arrêta soudain, déposant le dernier point. La jeune fille connaissait les goûts de la mage d'eau envers le yaoi, goût qu'elle partageait également. Elle lui avait donc rédigé une histoire de ce genre entre les personnages d'un manga qu'elles affectionnaient particulièrement, nommé Naruto. Cette fiction mettait donc en scène le corbeau et le blondinet aux prises d'un pari particulièrement débile, le tout agrémenté d'une bonne dose d'humour. Elle se relut, très fière de son récit. Elle le relia et l'emballa avant de partir faire les boutiques en ville.

* * *

- Trop facile, jeta Erza en abandonnant la misérable dépouille du monstre qui terrorisait la population d'un petit village de campagne.

Elle empocha la récompense et retira à Magnolia, se posant chez Lucy en dépit de l'absence de cette dernière, comme à l'habitude de Natsu. Déambulant dans l'appartement de la jeune femme, elle réfléchissait. Lucy aimant beaucoup écrire, pouvait-elle lui offrir quelque chose en rapport avec ce domaine ? Elle ouvrit un catalogue d'objets magiques qui trainait sur le canapé. Elle y trouva quelque chose d'intéressant : des feuilles magiques qui, une fois le texte achevé, se reliaient d'elles-mêmes en un joli livre avec couverture. Satisfaite, elle remplit le bon de commande joint et s'en retourna à la guilde.

* * *

- Quoi ? Tu dois dénicher quelque chose pour Grey ?

- Ouais.

Le chat bleu soupira.

- Bon… Un truc comme ça devait arriver un jour.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien. Tu vas lui offrir quoi ?

- J'en ai franchement aucune idée.

- Tu devrais en profiter pour…

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

- T'es chiant Happy.

- Je sais…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire depuis tout-à-l'heure ?

- Tu sais… On vit au même endroit…

- Ouais ?

- Et la nuit… tu parles…

Le mage de feu blêmit.

- Non… Me dis pas que…

- Si...

- J'ai… j'ai dit quoi ?

- Tu rêves de lui quasiment tous les soirs, tu sors des genres de cris, des gémissements, tu te tortilles te tu murmures des choses incompréhensibles, mais son prénom ressort nettement.

- Son prénom ?

- Grey.

* * *

Le soir tant attendu vint enfin. Lucy étant l'instigatrice de la fête, elle prépara son appartement pour accueillir ses invités. Elle avait cuisiné un dîner merveilleux, avec un petit coup de pouce de la part des esprits. Lorsque les mages arrivèrent, ils furent très impressionnés par la transformation de la demeure de la constellationniste. Des guirlandes et de jolies décorations flottaient au dessus d'une magnifique tablée. La jeune hôte arborait fièrement un bonnet de Père Noël et en distribua un à chacun. Natsu ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son Grey, torse nu (comme d'habitude) avec un pantalon noir, son éternel collier, le bonnet rouge et blanc enfoncé sur les oreilles. Il le trouvait vraiment… appétissant. Quoi ? Lui, le grand Natsu Dragnir, baver devant le bel Ice Maker ? Impossible ! Mais pourtant, il bavait bel et bien…

- Qu'est-ce que t'as l'allumette ? Tu veux ma photo ?

Merde ! Il était cramé ! Pour un mage de feu, c'était vraiment stupide !

- Ouais, pour la mettre dans l'album des abrutis !

- C'est qui que tu traites d'abruti, enfoiré !

- C'est qui que tu traites d'enfoiré, abruti ?

- Répète un peu ça pour voir ? rugit Grey en se ruant sur Natsu.

S'en suivit une de leurs bagarres habituelles. Lucy dût venir séparer les deux duellistes.

- Hey, les gars ! C'est Noël, un peu de paix, s'il vous plaît !

Natsu soupira. Se battre, aussi bien physiquement que verbalement, était presque devenu un réflexe. Presque. Erza décida d'intervenir pour calmer le jeu.

- Pourquoi vous vous battez tout le temps ? Je croyais que vois étiez amis !

- Mais siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hein Natsu ? C'est amical !

- Bien, se radoucit la rousse, puisque vous êtes amis, vous vous assiérez à côté !

- Jubia pourra s'asseoir de l'autre côté de Grey-sama ?

- Jubia, tu peux parler de toi à la première personne, tu sais ?

- Oui, Jubia le sait !

Ils s'assirent donc et commencèrent à manger. La mage d'eau tentait par tous les moyens de distraire le brun, au grand dam du Dragonslayer. Il se sentait bouillir de jalousie. Comment cette… cette… cette espèce de fille osait approcher SON Grey ?

Ledit Grey se sentait un peu agacé par l'insistance de Jubia.

- … et hier, Jubia a beaucoup pensé à Grey-sama, elle se demandait bien pourquoi Grey-sama dévoile sans cesse son superbe corps qui devrait être réservé à-

- Jubia ! Appelle-moi Grey !

- Oui Grey-sama, Jubia fera tout ce que Grey-sama veut !

- J'abandonne ! Natsu, elle va me rendre fou !

Le jeune homme sursauta à la mention de son nom. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres, il venait d'avoir une idée.

- Fou… d'amour ?

- Mais non, enfin, fit Grey en rosissant, je… je suis déjà fou !

Haussements de sourcils.

- De quelqu'un ! Pas fou comme pour un psy, mais du cœur ! Oh, laissez tomber ! balbutia-t-il, ses joues arborant une belle couleur tomate.

- Quoi ? Grey-sama est fou de Jubia ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

- Non ! s'exclama Natsu.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers le mage aux cheveux roses qui s'empourpra aussitôt.

- Il a dit qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, non ? tenta-t-il faiblement de se justifier. Continuons à manger !

Les conversations reprirent. Erza parlait combat avec Lucy et Jubia interrogeait Mira sur les différentes coiffures qui pourraient lui aller. Grey et Natsu, quand à eux, gardaient un silence gêné.

- Et voilà la fameuse bûche de Noël !

- Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis !

Ils se jetèrent dessus comme la misère sur le monde, Erza sur un fraisier ou encore Kanna sur un tonneau de bière. Une fois l'excellent gâteau dévoré jusqu'à la dernière miette, un cri unanime résonna dans leurs cœurs.

- Les cadeaux ! Les cadeaux !

Ils se ruèrent dessus comme si ladite misère avait eu un deuxième monde rien que pour elle.

- Trop beau, le maillot !

- Jubia est siii contente de son cadeau !

- Hein ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Génial ! Un an de ravitaillement du pâtissier "Le Fraisier fleuri" !

- Classe, les feuilles !

Seul Natsu resta muet. Il contemplait, bouche bée, la statue qui lui faisait face. C'était un magnifique et gigantesque dragon de glace, du plus pur cristal bleuté. Il semblait prêt à s'envoler à s'envoler et à transpercer les cieux. La minutie avec laquelle chaque écaille avait été réalisée était tout bonnement invraisemblable. Quand il reprit enfin la parole, ce fut pour murmurer :

- Grey… merde… tu dois être fauché…

- Ça m'a pas couté un rond ! Et comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

- Ça te ressemble, les trucs en glace ! Tu l'as fais seul ? À la main ?

- Ouais.

- …Merci. C'est vraiment… Merci.

- C'est normal !

- Et toi ? Tu as eu quoi ? rajouta-t-il, même s'il le savait pertinemment.

- Je sais pas trop, un truc bizarre, regarde !

Il lui montra le curieux présent. C'était un genre de bracelet, inerte et froid.

- Enfile-le, pour voir !

Au moment où notre frigo national glissa le bracelet à son poignet, le cadeau se para alors de mille couleurs brillantes, dans les tons rouges, or et orangé. De subtiles variations animaient sans cesse le métal dont les motifs changeants chatoyaient. Les quatre lettres du prénom de l'Ice Maker apparaissaient en intermittence. C'était un travail soigné et longuement étudié.

- Jubia ? C'est toi qui m'a offert ça ?

- Non !

Natsu fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu penses que c'est elle ?

- Facile, seule une nana folle amoureuse peut offrir un truc comme ça ! Ou bien toi, Mira ?

Le Dragonslayer se renfrogna. La partie était loin d'être gagnée.

- Non, c'est pas moi ! répondit la barmaid.

- Alors Lucy ?

- Non plus !

- … Erza ?

- Non.

Le cœur de Grey rata un battement. C'était…

- Natsu ?

Ledit Natsu piqua un fard et murmura un petit "Oui".

- Alors toi… fit le brun, soufflé et pour le moins impressionné du cran du mage de feu.

L'exhibitionniste, qui était à présent en caleçon (son pantalon s'étant étrangement volatilisé pendant le repas), jeta un coup d'œil gêné aux quatre autres qui avaient suivi toute la conversation.

- Euh… dites… continuez à parler, on va discuter dans la chambre, au fond !

Il entraîna l'homme aux cheveux roses dans la petite pièce sous les regards narquois des filles, toutes habitées par la même pensée.

Grey ferma la porte et lui demanda :

- Bon, tu m'expliques ?

Aucune trace de reproches dans sa voix mais un profonde compréhension.

- Seule une nana folle amoureuse, hein ?

- Et donc ?

- Gnégnagneugnaim.

- Quoi ?

- C'est parce que je t'aime. Mais tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie…

- Att-

- Alors je vais partir.

- Mais je-

- Bonne chance, du coup !

- Tu vas m'écouter oui ?

- Hum ?

- Abruti ! La personne dont je parlais tout-à-l'heure, cette merveilleuse personne qui hante mes pensées et mes rêves les plus fous, à laquelle je dédie ma vie… C'est toi !

* * *

Juge : Mlle Crisalys Nara. Vous êtes accusée d'excès de guimauve, de romantisme et de clichés dans vos fanfictions. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Crisa : Euh... Que c'est une de mes premières fics, écrite il y a plusieurs mois et réservée pour Noël ? Ça expliquerait l'humour douteux et le style discutable ! Et qui m'accuse, d'abord ?

Juge : M. Fullbuster, M. Dragnir, Mlle Heartfilia, M. Uzumaki, M. Uchiwa, M. Suwa, M. Flowright, M. Yagami, M. Laulieth, M. Watanuki, M...

Crisa : C'est bon, j'ai compris...

Juge : Le jury s'est prononcé ! Mlle Crisalys Nara est condamnée à écrire un remake de Roméo et Juliette, dans le fandom de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, avec Kurogane dans le rôle de la charmante et fragile Juliette !

Crisa : Ouaiiis ! Génial ! C'est parti !

Kurogane : Oh non ! Non ! Non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?


End file.
